The present invention relates to electrical cables for transmitting current, and also to a method of transmitting current therethrough.
Electrical cables are known in many constructions and configurations. Usually electrical cables are composed of a plurality of bundles each including a number of wires, wherein the wire can include a number of strands. It is believed that the existing cables can be further improved, in particular with respect to proper cooling of the cables.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical cable and a method of transmitting an electrical current through it, which is a further improvement of the existing cables and methods.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an electrical cable having a plurality of bundles extending in a direction of elongation and including three bundles associated with one another said bundles having different cross-sections, so that a bundle with a smaller cross-section is adapted to transmit a higher frequency current, while a bundle with a greater cross-section is adapted to transmit a current with a lower frequency current, said bundles having one end connectable to an electrical source and another end connectable to a single electrical consumer, so as to provide a range of frequencies for the same electrical consumer.
In a preferred embodiment, a transverse cross-section of the cable extending transversely to the longitudinal direction is substantially triangular.
It is also another feature of present invention to provide a method of transmitting current which includes the steps of providing an electrical cable having a plurality of bundles extending in a direction of elongation and including three bundles associated with one another so that a transverse cross-section of the cable extending transversely to the longitudinal direction is substantially triangular, said bundles having different cross-sections; and transmitting electrical current with higher frequency through a bundle with a smaller cross-section and electrical current with lower frequency through a bundle with a greater cross-section, to provide a range of frequencies for the same electrical consumer.
When the cable is designed and the method is performed in accordance with the present invention, it has been determined that the cable runs cooler and is less heated during the operation.